For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting
by chunsatic729
Summary: YooSu Fic!/Update Chapter 3 (END)! /ThreeShoot/ Yaoi/Hurt-Angst-Slight NC/ Takdri membawamu jauh dariku. Kita tahu kita masih saling mencintai, hatiku tetap milikmu. Tapi raga kita tak bisa bersama….Gomawo… Kau telah berjuang sampai akhir… Jeongmal gomawo…./ DLDR! Mind to RnR!
1. Separation,

**Title : _For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting_  
**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Slight NC**

**Rating : M**

**Lenght : Threeshoot**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha**

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)**

**Other Cast : Changmin and others**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**Summary : I am sending you off like this. But, to me, this is the start of waiting. Don't leave me my love. As I won't be able to see you for a second time again. You remain in my heart**

**.**

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

**_._**

**Chapter 1_  
_**

**.**

**.**

_Melepaskanmu, atau mempertahankanmu tetap berada disisiku, sama-sama membuatmu terlukakan. Tolong, tolong katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap apalagi memelukmu. Aku lebih terluka melihatmu terluka. Tolong aku. Jangan.. jangan menangis karenaku. Jangan membuatku terlihat tak berguna seperti ini. . ._

_._

_._

**Author POV**

**To : Baby Chunnie**

Message _: Chunnie baby, cepat pulang ne. kau tau, sekarang aku hanya memakai kemeja putih transparan selebihnya tak memakai apa-apa lagi. kekekeke _:p

.

.

**Reply from : Baby Chunnie**

_Message : MWO? Yak, junsu-ya. Aku sedang rapat. Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku._

_._

_._

**To : Baby Chunnie**

Message : _kekekekee :p nghhh baby Chunnie, c-cepat pulang suie tidak tahan lagi _*Q*

.

.

**Reply from : Baby Chunnie**

_Message : yak, Park Junsu! Kau benar-benar akan ku hukum. Awas kau baby _

_._

_._

Junsu tersenyum membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Iya- kekasihnya- seorang namja sama sepertinya. Tidak banyak yang tahu hubungan mereka berdua. Junsu dan kekasihnya bahkan sudah tinggal bersama di apartment kekasihnya itu selama hampir 3 tahun ini. Senyum itu lama kelamaan memudar. Itu semua karena sesuatu yang –ditakutkannya- selama ini akan segera terjadi. Bahkan sekarang perlahan air mata mengalir dipipi tembemnya. Dengan sigap dia menghapus butiran air mata itu, tidak ingin saat kekasihnya pulang nanti dia memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

.

.

Junsu berdiri didepan jendela kamar di apartment lantai 7 itu. Pandangannya lurus dan kosong. Walau jalanan kota seoul masih tampak ramai dengan kendaraan dan maupun orang yang memilih berjalan kaki. Namun dimata Junsu itu terlihat seperti hamparan pasir yang gersang. Saat itu malam belum begitu larut.

Grab~ Junsu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan itu. Mencium keharuman yang membuat hatinya damai. Junsu menggigit bibirnya menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Yak, Park Junsu kau sudah siap menerima hukuman hmm." seru Yoochun yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Tak lupa bibir itu langsung mencium pundak putih Junsu yang masih dibalut kemeja.

"Yak, Park Yoochun! Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga orang. Dasar. Y-yak. H-hukuman apa?" Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang.

Chu~ Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat tepat dibibir itu. Bibir itu tak dilepas begitu saja oleh Yoochun. Semakin lama semakin ganas. Junsu memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan bibir Yoochun. Junsu sengaja tidak membalasnya untuk menjahili Yoochun.

"Eumhphh b-baby buka m-mulutmu." perintah Yoochun disela-sela ciuman panasnya.

Junsu tidak menghiraukannya sehingga bibir mungil itu pun digigit sang pencium. Terdengar sedikit teriakan kesakitan Junsu diiringi dengan cepatnya lidah Yoochun memasukin mulutnya dan bermain di dalamnya.

"Eummhh C-chun hhmnm nnieh." desahan Junsu saat Yoochun meremas bagian belakang dari tubuh Junsu –yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaannya- itu.

Junsu mulai merasa panas menjalar didalam tubuhnya. Lidahnya yang sedari tadi hanya di diamkannya kini sudah digerakan membalas lidah Yoochun yang berusaha menguasai mulutnya itu. Saling melumat satu sama lain, bertukar saliva dan ciuman panas itu terpaksa di hentikan. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Junsu agar menghadapnya. Yoochun hanya menelan ludah melihat tubuh putih mulus Junsu –yang memang agak berlekuk seperti yeoja-namun tetap berotot itu terpampang jelas. Selama berciuman tadi, tangan Junsu sudah membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Chunnie ya, kenapa hanya dilihat." Ucap Junsu seraya melucuti kemeja yang satu-satunya melekat ditubuhnya.

Yoochun menatap Junsu heran. "A-ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yoochun heran. Bagaimana tidak. Selama hampir 3 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka bisa dikatakan jarang _make love_. Saat ingin melakukan itu, Yoochun mati-matian merayu Junsu dan terkadang dia membuat Junsu mabuk agar bisa bercinta.

"Gwenchana chagi, Suie merindukan ini." jawab Junsu sambil menyentuh sesuatu (?) yang menegang diselengkangan Yoochun. Junsu melanjutkan dengan melepaskan dasi dan membuka kancing kemeja Yoochun satu persatu. Yoochun yang masih berkutat dengan pertanyaan tentang perubahan sifat Junsu hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan bagian atas tubuh Yoochun, Junsu kini beralih pada bagian bawa Yoochun. Dengan sigap dia menanggalkan semua benda yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Setelah berhasil membuat Yoochun _naked _Junsu mendorong Yoochun ke kasur dan menindihnya.

"Chunnie-ya, untuk ronde awal biar aku yang melakukannya untuk Chunnie." ucap Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun –tapi seperti tatapan polos- lalu mengedipkan matanya.

"A-apa maksudnya dengan ronde awal, a-apa kau ingin—

"Ssssttt, ne baby, Chunnie bisa lakukan sampai puas ne." satu kecupan dibibir Yoochun. Dalam sekejap kini Junsu sedah berada di antara kedua kaki Yoochun. Menatap benda yang sudah semakin menegang itu. Dikecupnya junior Yoochun berkali-kali lalu menjadi jilatan-jilatan yang semakin ganas.

"Nghhh ahhh shh s-suie aahh hh n-nikmat t-terus b-baby." Yoochun hanya meracau tidak jelas saat juniornya masuk sempurna kedalam mulut jJnsu. Junsu melirik Yoochun, memberikan tatapan nakal . Junsu semakin dalam memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya. Terkadang di gigitnya pelan junior Yoochun membuat Yoochun menjerit kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan.

"Aaagghrrh! B-baby, w-wanna c-cum aaahhh." croooooot. Cairan putih milik Yoochun masuk semua kedalam mulut Junsu. Tanpa rasa jijik, Junsu menelan semua cairan putih itu. Yoochun yang melihat itu semakin heran, karena ini untuk pertama kalinya Junsu melakukan ini.

Junsu, beranjak berbaring disamping Yoochun sambil membuka kakinya selebar mungkin. "Chunnie-ya, come here baby." Junsu sekali lagi mengedipkan matanya sambil mengelus2 holenya yang berwarna ke merah muda-an itu.

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena baru saja mengalami cum pertamanya, Yoochun tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung menindih tubuh mungil Junsu. "Ya, kau benar-benar ingin di hukum rupanya, anak nakal." ucap Yoochun yang diiringi seringaian menggodanya. Junsu hanya balas dengan wajah memelas seolah-olah memohon agar Yoochun cepat memasukinnya.

"Sabar baby, aku akan persiapkan Suie dulu agar tidak terlalu sakit ne." ucap Yoochun seolah memberikan jawaban atas tatapan Junsu padanya.

"Eumhph mmhh nghhh hhmm." bibir mereka saling melumat mengulang ciuman panas yang tadi sempat dilakukan. Tangan kanan Yoochun kini berada tepat di hole junsu, mengelus2 lubang milik kekasihnya itu. Yoochun masih menautkan bibirnya dibibir Junsu saat satu jarinya kini menerobos masuk ke hole Junsu. Terdengar sedikit jeritan kesakitan disela-sela ciuman itu. Yoochun menggerakkan tangannya di hole suie. Membuat Junsu merasakan sakit dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ciuman yoochun kini pindah keleher junsu. Mengisap, menjilat dan membuat kiss mark disana. Tak lupa Yoochun menambah satu jari lagi dan memasukinya kedalam hole cuie.

"Nghhh ssshh sshaakit C-chuunie ahh." Junsu meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sabar baby, sebentar lagi ne." Yoochun melengkapkan tiga jarinya memasukin hole cuie serta menggerakkannya secepat mungkin. Sementara lidahnya kini sudah bermainidi kedua nipple pink milik Junsu.

Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sudah dirasakannya nikmat saat tangan Yoochun beberapa kali menyentuh titik sensitif miliknya. "Aaahhh C-chunnie." Junsu mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei milik mereka. "Nghhhh ahh ah ahh." napas Junsu memburu mengiringi napsunya semakin membumbung.

Melihat Junsu yang mulai terbiasa dengan jari-jarinya di dalam hole Junsu, Yoochun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya itu membuat Junsu sedikit kecewa dengan tingkahnya. Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kecewa kekasihnya itu. "Baby, ready?"

Junsu hanya mengangguk. "Aaaaghrrh!" teriak Junsu sambil memejamkan mata serta menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakkanya junior Yoochun memasukin holenya dengan sempurna.

Setelah didiamkan beberapa saat dan melihat Junsu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran juniornya, Yoochun perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan sambil meremas junior Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya didiamkannya saja.

"C-chunnie ahh sakit ahh." Junsu tidak kuat menahan air matanya akibat manholenya yang sedikit pedih akibat dimasukin benda yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya di banding ketiga jari Yoochun tadi.

"M-mianhae baby, sabar ne." Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar mengurangi sakit Junsu menjadi memberikan kenikmatan pada kekasihnya itu.

"G-gwencha-naa nghh sshh f-faash terr hnn ahh." Junsu mengerang kenikmatan saat Yoochun berhasil menyentuh titik sensitif Junsu.

Suasana kamar Yoosu penuh dengan desahan mereka. Saling mengucapkan kata cinta diantara desahan kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan. Dan mereka melakukan itu hingga pagi….

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

Pagi ini –atau tepatnya hampir siang- sepasang kekasih ini masih tertidur pulas di tempatnya sambil saling mendekap erat. Perlahan Junsu mulai membuka matanya. Memandangin wajah damai pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dikecupnya pipi, bibir serta kening -lebar- milik Yoochun. Junsu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Tidak lama, Junsu keluar dan -seperti terburu-buru- mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia tidak boleh membuat Yoochun bangun dan membuat rencananya gagal.

Rencana? Ya, rencana. Rencana untuk meninggalkan Yoochun. Meninggalkan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Meninggalkan Yoochun sama saja meninggalkan satu-satunya kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Tapi tentu itu harus dilakukannya demi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah yang hanya menjadi dampak karena kebahagiaannya itu.

.

.

**Flashback**

Junsu sedang mencoba belajar membuat _chocolate cake_ yang dipinta Yoochun. Sudah beberapa percobaan namun tetap saja gagal. "Aishh begini saja tidak bisa. Payah sekali kau Kim Junsu." Ucap Junsu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_Tarantallegra jeul-kyeobwah tarantallegra euma-ge chwiihae  
Tarantallegra mwo eottae tarantallegra mangseo-rijima_

_._

_._

Suara ponsel Junsu berbunyi saat sang pemilik sedang asyik menatap nanar cake yang kesekian gagal ditangannya. "Yoboseo." jawab Junsu pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"…"

"Aahh Minnie-ya, wae? Hyung sangat merindukanmu." sipemilik suara lumba-lumba ini seketika menjadi girang saat dia tahu yang menelpon adalah Changmin.

Changmin adalah teman Junsu saat dipanti asuhan dulu. Junsu sudah menganggap Changmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Dalam sekejap wajah itu kembali murung, bahkan jauh lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. "Ne minnie-ya hyung mengerti." ponsel yang ada digenggamannya terlepas seketika.

Air mata Junsu pun tak tertahankan lagi. mengalir begitu deras disertai isak tangisnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Tuhan… tolong beri aku kekuatan.

Ting tong (?)… Suara seseorang menekan bell apartment Yoosu menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunannya. Disekanya air mata itu agar tidak keluar lagi. Junsu beranjak menuju pintu apartment lalu membukanya. "A-anyeong." ucup Junsu terpatah-patah seraya membungkukkan badannya saat dia tahu siapa yang datang.

Pria paruh bayah dengan kemeja abu-abu dilapisin jas hitam itu memasukin apartment Yoosu seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari junsu. Pria yang dikenal junsu sebagai Tuan Park itu tidak lain adalah ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri. Tuan Park duduk di ruangan tamu milik Yoosu yang di ikuti oleh Junsu.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tujuanku kesini Kim Junsu. Sudah cukup jelaskan. Aku tahu, memaksa anakku untuk meninggalkanmu itu tidak akan berhasil, maka dari itu satu-satunya jalan adalah kau yang meninggalkan putraku. Aku harap kali ini kau tidak membantahku." Ucap Tuan Park menatap tajam pria yang menjadi pasangan yaoi putra sulungnya ini.

"T-tapi tuan aku.."

"Kau harusnya masih bersukur, sementara aku hanya menghancurkan separuh dari tempat tinggal orang-orang yang kau anggap keluarga itu. Dan kalau kau menantangku lagi, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu Kim Junsu, tapi orang-orang yang kau sayangilah yang akan menanggung akibat kau berani mencintai putraku." Ayah Yoochun menatap Junsu geram.

Junsu menggempalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan sesak yang mulai meradang di dadanya kini. "Tolong, tolong jangan sakiti anak-anak itu. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. aku.. aku akan lakukan semua mau anda. Baiklah.. aku aku akan meninggalkan Yoochun." Kaki Junsu lemas. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menopang beban yang kini menimpanya. Junsu ambruk di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menempati janjimu. Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian di panti asuhan tempatmu tinggal itu. Kembalilah ketempatmu itu. Disitulah tempatmu sebenarnya, bukan disamping putra. Aku harap hal ini tidak akan diketahui Yoochun. Karena kalau sampai terjadi, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah itu lah yang akan menanggungnya." Ancam ayah Yoochun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terduduk lemas di tempatnya.

**Flashback end **

**.**

**.**

Junsu meletakkan sebuah kertas sebagai pesan terakhir buat Yoochun. Didekatinya namja yang sangat di cintainya itu. "Chunnie ah, a-aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap ada bersamamu. Disini." Junsu mengelus-elus dada Yoochun pelan. Dikecupnya pelan bibir Yoochun. "Saranghae." suara Junsu semakin tidak jelas karena lidahnya peluh untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Matanya memanas menahan air matanya. Perlahan Junsu beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih tertidur pulas. Junsu berjalan cepat bahkan berlari seceepat mungkin. Semakin jauh dan semakin jauh meninggalkan Yoochun…

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk disela jendela kamar Yoosu memaksa Yoochun membuka mata. Tangannya berusaha menyeka sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan matanya, sementara tangan satu lagi bergerak-gerak meraba sesuatu di sampingnya. Dalam sekejam Yoochun menolah kesebelah, kosong.

"Suie, eoddiseo? Suie baby. Hmm jam berapa ini?" Yoochun melirik jam dinding dikamar itu. "Haha pantas saja, tadi malam itu benar-benar melelahkan." Yoochun tersenyum lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur. Pikirnya Junsu pasti berada didapur membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Seperti biasa, dia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, lalu Yoochun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Junsu berusaha keras melepaskan pelukannya dan selalu tidak berhasil. Yoochun sampai didapur apartment mereka tetapi tidak menemukan Junsu disana.

"Baby suie kau dimana? Ya, jangan coba bersembunyi atau aku akan menghukummu lagi hmm." Yoochun mencoba mencari jejak Junsu disetiap sudut dapur dia tidak akan menemukan Junsu.

Yoochun kembali kekamar. Mungkin dia mandi, baiklah Junsu yaa. Kata Yoochun dalam hati sambil menampakan smirk-nya. Yoochun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tentu saja Junsu tidak berada disana. Yoochun mencari sekeliling apartment mencari kekasihnya. Hatinya mulai gelisa. Dia tidak menemukan Junsu disana. Tidak biasanya junsu pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Yoochun kembali kekamar mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon Junsu. Yoochun sangat shock saat tahu ponsel Junsu masih ada dikamar.

"Suie, kau kemana. Jangan membuatku cemas." Yoochun melihat sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat rapi di atas meja disamping kasur king size milik mereka. Yoochun segera mengambil dan membuka surat itu. Hatinya mulai gelisa saat membuka perlahan kertas ditangannya. Otaknya tidak berfikir apapun dengan jelas. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

.

.

_Chunnie…_

_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_

_Mianhae harus berakhir seperti ini. aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Gomawo buat semuanya. aku sangat bahagia pernah bersamamu. _

_Chunnie, jaga dirimu._

_._

_._

Seketika kaki Yoochun lemas, tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Yoochun terjatuh di tempatnya. Tangannya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras. "Ani… aniyaaa.. Junsu ya bilang kalau ini hanya lelucon. Cepat bilang, Suie. Aaaaghhhrrhhh Junsuuuuuu!" teriak Yoochun sambil menggenggam surat yang ditinggalkan Junsu.

Yoochun segera bangkit mengenakan pakaian seadanya dan berlari keluar apartmentnya. Yoochun terus berjalan mencari Junsu. Yoochun berjalan tanpa arah. Air matanya terus mengalir. Yoochun bahkan tidak peduli saat orang-orang melihatnya aneh. Langkah Yoochun terhenti, dia tahu ini tidak ada gunanya. Dia tahu ini bukan mimpi. Dia tahu kalau Junsu benar-benar telah meninggalkannya

"Suie, dorawa… jebaaal.. dorawaaa…" Air matanya Yoochun semakin deras mengalir. Untuk kedua kalinya dia terjatuh di tempatnya berdiri. "Aaaaaggrrhhh Junsu yaaaa!" Yoochun berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu hidup yoochun sangat kacau. Dia bahkan tidak pernah kekantor. Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan alkohol. Yoochun setiap hari tidak menyerah mencari keberadaan Junsu. Yoochun sudah kepanti asuhan tempat Junsu dulu tinggal. Tapi dia tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali mengenai keberadaan Junsu. Tentu saja, sebelumnya Junsu sudah membuat rencana agar semua orang dipanti itu menutup mulut atas apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Yoochun pada mereka.

Yoochun terus melajukan mobilnya. Kepalanya sungguh pusing. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahu cara menemukan Junsu. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah taman. Taman yang tentu saja punya sejuta kenangan bersama Junsu. Saat melihat ketaman itu, hatinya merasa sedikit tenang. Walau hanya kenangan tentang junsu yang ditemukannya disana tapi begitu sangat nyata. Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman itu. Yoochun melihat sebuah ayunan mungil di tengah-tengah taman itu. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun sedang bermain ayunan disana. Sedang anak laki-laki satu lagi mendorong ayunan itu dari belakang.

Tampak begitu jelas kenangan itu…

.

.

**Go back…**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun tersungkur ditanah sambil memegangi lututnya yang darah. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Air matanya terus mengalir dipipi tembamnya.

"Yaa, Kim Junsu. Kau itu laki-laki masa begitu saja menangis cengeng sekali. Dasar lemah." anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari anak yang bernama Kim Junsu itu membentak.

"Hei anak miskin. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak yang tidak punya orang tua sepertimu." anak satu lagi menatap hina anak yang menangis didepannya itu.

"Yaa, bangun kau. Dasar sial." anak yang lain menendang Junsu sehingga tangan Junsu tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya, Junsu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Yaaa kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan hah. Berhenti atau aku akan telpon polisi." seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran Junsu tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian yang sangat rapi, terlihat sekali kalau dia adalah seorang anak yang berkelas.

"Siapa kau, berani sekali." Ucap salah satu dari anak yang mengeroyok Junsu tadi.

Seseorang kemudian muncul dari belakang anak laki-laki yang berpakaian rapi serta tampan itu. "Kalian, pergi dari sini atau aku akan melaporkan ini kepada orang tua kalian." Dengan satu gertakan ketiga berandal kecil itu seketika saling memandang lalu berlari meninggalkan Junsu serta dua orang penyelamatnya barusan.

Anak laki-laki tampan itu segera menghampiri Junsu. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka. Keterlaluan sekali mereka, aishh." Kesalnya.

Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat anak itu. "G-gwenchana… ini sudah sering terjadi." Junsu terisak.

Anak itu membantu jJnsu berdiri. Dibawanya tubuh mungil Junsu kedalam mobilnya. "Kau terluka ne. Biar aku bantu ne." Ucapya lembut sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jas hitam kecilnya. Di bersihkannya luka dilutut junsu dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Awww appo." Junsu meringis kesakitan..

"Gwenchanayo?.. hmm siapa namamu?" Yoochun sedikit kuatir.

"K-kim J-junsu" jawab Junsu sedikit gugup.

"Junsu-ya, Park Yoochun imnida. Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana aku akan mengantarmu pulang ne."

Junsu hanya mengangguk. Yoochun memerintahkan supirnya yang tadi telah membantu membuat para berandal kecil itu ketakutan mengantar Junsu pulang. Didalam perjalanan pulang Junsu hanya diam saja. Jerbeda dengan Yoochun yang terus saja mengajak junsu bicara.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Junsu pelan saat mobil itu berhenti. Junsu lalu keluar dari mobil Yoochun diikutin dengan Yoochun.

"Sampai jumpa Junsu-ya." Yoochun menunduk sedikit tubuhnya. Lalu masuk lagi kedalam mobilnya.

"C-chunnie.." Junsu berkata pelan sekali.

"Chunnie.. hahaha sangat lucu. Hmm ne Su… Su.. Suie." Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Chunnie, bisa kah datang ke taman besok siang, aku ingin mengembalikan sapu tanganmu setelah di bersihkan." ucap Junsu.

"Hmm" Yoochun terlihat berfikir. " Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti Suie, annyeong" Yoochun masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil itu melaju. Junsu terseyum mengiringi kepergian mobil Yoochun. Hatinya sangat senang. Entah itu malaikat atau apa. Kenapa dia begitu baik. Junsu memeluk sapu tangan Yoochun.

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

"Su hyung, menghapa k-kau tidak memhmakanm b-bekalmu hmm?" tanya Changmin tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "K-kalau begitu buat mhminnie shhajahh nn-ne." Changmin mencoba merebut bekal yang sedari tadi digenggam Junsu itu.

"Y-yak Shim Changmin. Andweeee!" Junsu berdiri lalu menatap tajam sang monster makan itu. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan changmin yang terheran-heran. "Dia kenapa?"

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Junsu bergegas meninggalkan sekolah menuju taman tempat dia dan Yoochun janji akan bertemu. Langkah Junsu sangat cepat. Senyum mengembang dibibir imutnya. Junsu sampai ditaman itu. Dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Junsu bergegas menuju ayunan ditengah taman itu. Junsu menggerakkan ayunan itu dengan kaki mungilnya. Senyuman itu semakin mengembang di wajahnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Junsu hanya termenung menatap pintu masuk taman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoochun akan datang. Wajah imutnya mulai murung. Junsu mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Yoochun yang sudah di bersihkannya dari dalam tasnya. Junsu bangkit dari ayunan itu. Dengan langkah berat, junsu berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman.

"Suie. Apa kau sudah lama? Mianhae sudah membuat Suie menunggu." Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat jantung Junsu hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"M-mwooo? A-ani, aku juga baru saja datang lima menit yang lalu." ucap Junsu berbohong.

"Ah begitu. Ah bagus lah kalau aku seperti itu berarti aku tidak terlambatkan." Yoochun tersenyum.

"Ne ne." Junsu mengangguk. "Oh ya, ini sapu tangan Chunnie." Junsu mengulurkan sapu tangan itu kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Suie, mulai sekarang kita berteman ya. Suie adalah teman pertamaku di korea." Yoochun kemudian duduk di kursi.

"T-teman?" tanya junsu gugup.

"Ne, suie. aku baru pindah dari Amerika. Jadi aku tidak punya temen disini. Suie satu-satunya temenku sekarang." Yoochun terus saja tersenyum. " Suie duduk sini."

Junsu menuruti perintah Yoochun untuk duduk disampingnya. Junsu mengeluarkan bekal yang sedari tadi dipertahankannya dari ancaman Changmin. "Chunnie, untukmu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kemarin telah menolongku." Junsu mengulurkan bekal makanannya kepada Yoochun.

"Apa ini?" Yoochun yang penasaran langsung membuka tempat bekal makanan itu. "Hwaaaah sepertinya enak." tanpa aba-aba Yoochun langsung saja melahap makanan junsu. Junsu hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Junsu menahan sakit diperutnya. Tentu saja karena Junsu belum makan siang. Tapi itu tak masalah buatnya. Melihat –teman barunya- itu begitu senang atas hadiahnya, rasa lapar itu pun bisa ditahannya.

Junsu dan Yoochun melewatkan hari itu bersama ditaman itu. Mereka bermain selayaknya anak kecil. Bercanda, tertawa dan terkadang Yoochun suka sekali menjahili Junsu sehingga membuat teman barunya itu ngambek. Menurut Yoochun saat Junsu ngambek itu sangat lucu.

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangannya teman baru, silahkan masuk Park Yoochun." perintah Kim Sonsaengnim kepada Yoochun.

Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya melamun di tempat duduknya kini serta merta membulatkan matanya melihat kedatangan Yoochun kekelasnya. Yoochun tersenyum manis kearah Junsu.

"Annyeong haseyo. Park yoochun imnida. Aku datang dari Virginia, Amerika." Yoochun membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada seluruh kelas.

"Yoochun, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong." Perintah Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Ne." ucap Yoochun singkat. Yoochun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bangku disebelah Junsu kosong. Langkah kakinya pasti menuju kearah Junsu.

"Yoochun-ssi, duduk sini saja." ucap Jesicca saat yoochun akan duduk dibangku sebelah Junsu. "Shireo, aku akan duduk dengan Junsu saja." ucap Yoochun santai membuat seluruh kelas terheran-heran.

Tentu saja heran. Melihat penampilan Yoochun, jelas terlihat kalau dia anak orang kaya. Bahkan mungkin sangat kaya. Lalu mengapa Yoochun memilih bersekolah disekolah yang –biasa saja-. tentu saja keluarganya sangat mampu menyekolahkan anaknnya kesekolah paling bagus dikorea. Yang tak kalah membuat semua heran. Yoochun mengenal Junsu-anak yang selama ini bahkan dijauhin dan di bully teman-temannya yang memandang rendah junsu- karena dia tinggal dipanti asuhan dan tentu saja tidak punya orang tua. Selamanya ini cuma changmin –yang memang tinggal bersama Junsu di panti asuhan itu- yang terlihat menjadi teman junsu.

Tapi yoochun tidak pernah peduli pada semua hal mengenai keadaan junsu. Yang dia tahu junsu itu sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Yoochun dan Junsu semakin hari semakin dekat. Yoochun bahkan rela mati-matian membujuk orang tuanya agar bisa bersekolah disekolahan Junsu. Yoochun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Dia juga selalu melindungi dan membela Junsu saat teman-teman mereka menghina dan menyakiti Junsu.

.

.

Junsu berlari menuju pagar sekolahnya. Dia tahu beberapa detik lagi pagar itu akan segera ditutup.

"Hah hah ahhh." Junsu mengatur napasnya lega karena telah sampai didepan pagar sekolah itu. Junsu sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya menjauh dari pagar itu.

"Y-yaak, aisshh ditutupkan. Yoochun ah, apa yang kau lakukan hah?" kesal Junsu pada temannya itu.

"Suie, aku malas sekali sekolah hari ini. Hmm gimana kalau kita bolos. Jebaaal hari ini saja. lagi pula pagar sekolah sudah ditutupkan." Yoochun hanya mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Yah, Park Yoochun,. apa kau gila. Kenapa kau bolos terus hah. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian kelulusan SMA. Apa kau mau tidak lulus hah" ucap Junsu semakin kesal.

"Aishh bebek satu ini bawel sekali. Ayo pergiY" yoochun menarik paksa tangan Junsu menuju mobilnya.

Junsu masih memandang Yoochun dengan penuh amarah. Sementara yang dipandang tetap santai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung sekolah. "Suie, kita mau kemana. Aku tidak punya tujuan."

"Aishh, sudah tahu tidak punya tujuan. Lalu kenapa bolos. Dasar! " Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita ke taman Suie. kajjjaaaa! " ucap Yoochun semangat.

"Terserah kau sajalah." jawab Junsu ketus.

.

.

"Chunnie, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Junsu memperlihatkan wajah penasarannya atas sikap sahabatnya yang sedang menyetir disampingnya itu yang sedari tadi merahasiakan tujuan mereka sekarang.

"Aishh lumba-lumba jelek diamlah, nanti juga tau." jawab Yoochun sambil memasang muka yang menurut Junsu sangat menyebalkan.

"Yaah jidat lebaaar, kau benar-benar. Dasar!" Junsu melayangkan sebuah jitakan di jidat Yoochun yang memang lebar itu. xD

"Awww cakit baby Cuie." Yoochun berusaha memasang muka innouncentnya yang menurut Junsu sangat tidak pantas.

"Mwooo? J-jangan memanggilku b-baby aishh." Junsu melotot.

"Lucu sekali my baby Cuie." Yoochun semakin menjadi meledek Junsu.

"Yak, masih belum cukup jitakan ku tadi Park Yoochun!" Junsu mengambil ancang-ancang menjitak Yoochun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Andweeeee. Ne ne aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi Suie." Yoochun menurut.

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan senyum kemenangan semantara yang dipandang hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Yoochun terus melajukan ferarri putihnya lalu berhenti si sebuah gedung. Tepatnya ini sebuah lokasi sebuah apartment. Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Suie, ayo turun. Kita sampai." Yoochun keluar dari dalam mobil lalu membukakan pintu buat Junsu. Wajah Junsu tampak kebingungan namun tidak mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan pun karena dia tahu Yoochun akan segera menjelaskannya.

Yoochun terus menggenggam tangan junsu memasuki pintu gedung apartment itu menuju lift lalu memasukinya. Yoochun kemudian menekan angka tujuh sebagai tanda tujuan mereka adalah lantai tersebut. Tak lama mereka sampai, Yoosu lalu keluar dari lift. Yoochun terus menarik Junsu yang tampak semakit kebingungan menuju sebuah salah satu apartment yang bernomor 31. Yoochun menekan password apartment itu lalu masuk.

"Suie, masuklah." Yoochun menyuruh Junsu yang masih berdiri diluar agar masuk.

Junsu menuruti semua perkataan Yoochun. Junsu menganga saat melihat dalam apartment Yoochun. Walau dibanding rumah Yoochun yang mungkin sepuluh kali lebih besar dan mewah, tapi untuk ukuran apartment ini sangat berkelas. Junsu membulatkan matanya, menandakan kekaguman atas apartment baru Yoochun ini. Junsu berlari-lari kecil melihat seluruh isi apartment. Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya itu.

"Suie, bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Yoochun lalu menghampiri junsu yang tengah berdiri di balkon.

"Hmm ne ne. Daebak Chunnie ah. Di malam hari saat berdiri disini pasti akan nampak pemandangan malam kota seoul. Pasti sangat indah." ucap Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya memuji apartment baru Yoochun.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka." Yoochun tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Chunnie, rumahmu itu bahkan lebih mewah dan sepuluh kali lebih besar dari apartment ini. Mengapa kau mau tinggal disini?" tanya Junsu.

"Justru karena sangat besar untukku. Aku merasa semakin kesepian saat berada dirumah Suie. orang tuaku hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam setahun. Suie, mulai sekarang tinggallah bersamaku disini, otte?" Yoochun memandang Junsu serius.

"M-mwo? K-kau bilang a-apa? T-tinggal bersama?" Junsu terlihat kaget.

Grab- Yoochun secara tiba-tiba memeluk Junsu dari belakang. "Suie, mianhae. Aku.. aku"

"Yak, Park Yoochun a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Junsu segera melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan terlihat sangat gugup.

"Suie, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi… aku…"

"Yoochun ah, kau.. apa maksdumu?" Junsu memotong kalimat Yoochun.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Yoochun tertunduk. "Junsu ya… aku bukan hanya menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, tapi aku juga mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, aku melindungimu. Aku ingin… kau selalu disampingku. Sa-rang..hae." Yoochun memberanikan diri menatap Junsu.

Junsu masih terpaku ditempatnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat dan kakinya bergetar. Tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Junsu masih terpaku sehingga menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Suie.." yoochun mencoba mendekati Junsu.

"A-ani.." Junsu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Suie dengarkan aku. M-mianhae, miannahe karena aku mempunyai perasan ini padamu. Aku tahu ini salah dan aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya tapi… tapi semakin hari aku semakin menginginkanmu… Suie tolong maafkan aku. Aku akan menghapus perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin hubungan persabahatan kita berakhir karena perasaanku ini." Yoochun mencengkram rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

Junsu masih terdiam. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pagar balkon apartment. Apa yang harus aku lakukan chunnie. Aku sangat takut. Kau tahu, bukan cuma dirimu yang menyimpan perasaan yang salah ini. aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu resikonya, aku takut Chunnie. Ottokhae? Junsu berbisik dalam hatinya. Perlahan air mata tumpah disela mata sipit miliknya

"Junsu, jawab aku jangan begini. M-mianhae aahhggrh! Pabo, Suie mianhae." Yoochun terus memohon.

"Na… C-chunnie na do sarang-hae …" Junsu tergagap saat mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Yoochun mebulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "K-kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi Suie"

"Y-yak Park Yoochun apa kau tuli hah." Junsu mem-poutkan bibrnya lalu sedekit kemudian pipinya memerah.

Grab- Kali ini Yoochun menarik Junsu kepelukannya. Dipeluknya sangat erat seolah takut Junsu akan pergi. "Chunnie ini tidak akan mudah. Resikonya sangat berat kalau kita menjalin hubungan ini."

"Gwenchana Suie ah. Selama kau terus disampingku, aku akan berusaha untukmu. Tenang saja percaya padaku Suie." Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala Junsu selama beberapa detik.

"Ne. aku percaya Chunnie." Junsu memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan kecupan Yoochun.

"Hmm sekarang ayo masuk kedalam." Yoochun menarik Junsu menuju kamar di apartment itu.

.

.

"Jadi baby Suie setuju kan tinggal bersamaku disini?" Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang lagi.

"Hmm bagaimana yaa.." Junsu terlihat berpura-pura berpikir. "Chunnie ya, kalau aku tinggal disini lalu aku tidur dimana? Kenapa apartment seluas ini cuma ada satu kamar?" Junsu terlihat sangat imut dengan wajah bingungnya membuat Yoochun gemes.

"Hahahaaa, ya kau akan tidur dikamar. Memangnya baby Suie mau tidur di kamar mandi atau dapur hmm?" Yoochun terkekeh.

"Aishh jahat sekali." Junsu mem-poutkan lagi bibirnya. "Dikamar. Lalu Chunnie tidur dimana. Dikamar mandi apa didapur?" Junsu innouncent.

"Aigoooo baby Suie. Masa pangeran tampan sepertiku di biarkan tidur di kamar mandi. Tega sekali." Yoochun lalu ikut-ikutan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Junsu makin kebingungan.

"Ya bagaimana lagi. Tentu saja tidur dikamar sayang." Yoochun tersenyum mesum.

"D-di kamar? Maksudmu kita tidur sekamar." Junsu memutar kepalanya mencari jawaban ke Yoochun. Yoochun hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban.

"M-mwooo? Andweeeee." Junsu seketika berteriak dengan suara lumba-lumbanya. "Chunnie ah, aku membatalkannya. Aku tidak jadi tinggal bersamamu."

"Oh tidak bisa baby Suie. Kau sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menyuruh Pak Kim mengangkut barang-barangmu kesini." Yoochun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Andweeeeeeee…"

**End Go Back(?)**

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**.**

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Yoochun melangkah menuju mobilnya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang –yang dicarinya beberapa hari ini- berada tidak jauh darinya. Junsu berada diseberang jalan tepat dimana mobil Yoochun diparkir. Waktu bahkan seolah terhenti, air mata Yoochun langsung mengalir begitu saja dari pipi mulusnya. "Suie, a-apa benar itu kau. Suie.. Kim Junsu." Yoochun berbisik.

Yoochun tersadar Junsu semakin menjauh. Tak mau kehilangan jejak, Yoochun langsung berlari menuju kekasih yang sangat dia rindukan. Disela sela mobil yang terus melaju dijalan raya yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai itu Yoochun berusaha berlari menuju Junsu. "Junsu ya.. Kim Junsuuuuu…" Yoochun berteriak memanggil Junsu.

Sementara yang dipanggil menyadari suara husky kekasihnya itu. Langkah Junsu terhenti seketika. "Yoochun ah, apa yang kau lakukan." Junsu melihat yoochun yang sudah tidak memperdulikan keselamatnya. Ini sangat berbahaya, dia bisa saja tertabrak mobil. "Yoochun ah, ottokhae?" Junsu sangat cemas melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Suieeeee… Junsu-yaa…" Yoochun hanya terus berlari tanpa memperhitungkan keselamatnya lagi. Ya, yang dia takutkan hanya kehilangan Junsu. Dia takut Junsu lari lagi darinya.

Junsu yang menyadari sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi langsung berlari menuju Yoochun. Sebuah mobil dari arah kiri jalan melaju begitu cepat ke arah Yoochun. Junsu sangat takut. Dia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin daripada mobil itu.

Yoochun melihat Junsu berlari kearahnya. Yoochun berusaha meraih Junsu namun junsu mendorongnya kearah tepi jalan raya. Junsu mendorong Yoochun sangat kuat hingga terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur kejalan. Seketika dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya. Yoochun melihat bahkan sangat jelas tubuh kekasihnya itu terpental keatas mobil yang menambrak Junsu lalu terjatuh ke bawah. Yoochun hanya bisa melihat dari jauh Junsu tersenyum kearahnya. "Suie…" Yoochun perlahan menutup matanya.

**.**

**_~For You It's Separation_****, ****_To _****_Me It's Waiting~_**

**_._**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Tralalal lala lalaaa

ini adalah FF YooSu pertama saya Loch -gada yg nanya- wkwkwkkk

yg -My Sonsaengnim, My Wife- lagi mentok harap sabar Readers Ckck~ wkwkwwkk

Review! oke lanjut! wks


	2. Comeback to me, Junsuya

**Chapter 2_  
_**

**_ ._**

_****__For You It's Separation_**_, _****_To_****_Me It's Waiting_**

**_ ._**

**Yoochun POV_  
_**

_"J-junsu-yaaaa." Aku ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat tubuh itu melayang lalu terhempas kembali ke tanah. Aku sangat ingin berlari dan memeluknya sekarang, namun….. tubuhku tak bisa di gerakkan. Pita suaraku bahkan seperti tak bekerja. Kepalaku sungguh sakit, ani… bahkan seluruh tubuhku dan hatiku sungguh sangat sakit. Melihat orang yang kucintai meregang nyawa di depan mataku. Gelap! Semua perlahan menjadi gelap bagiku…. Ku lihat Junsu memandang ke arahku.. Dan ku lihat sekarang semua orang datang menghampiri kami…. Dan semua benar-benar gelap sekarang bagiku… Junsu sudah tak terlihat lagi…._

End Yoochun POV

**_ ._**

_****__For You It's Separation_**_, _****_To_**_****__Me It's Waiting_

**_._**

**Author POV**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

BUGH

"Awww appo!" Junsu meringis merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah.

"Ck! Rasakan itu Kim Junsu, eoh! Itu pantas untuk parasit sepertimu. Kau tahu, kau itu bagaikan parasit buat Yoochun. Benar-benar tak tahu malu eoh. Kau benar-benar mengesalkan ,eoh. Mengapa diam saja! Jawab aku!"

Jessica, murid Yeoja yang di ketahui dari dulu menyukai Yoochun itu menarik kasar rambut Junsu membuat Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Yeoja itu. Sementara kedua teman namjanya kini memegangi tangan dan kaki Junsu agar tak bisa melawan.

PLAK

PLAK

Junsu hanya bisa meringis dan menangis dalam diam. Yeoja bernama Jessica itu melayangkan tamparan di wajah Chubby-nya. "Ck! Brengsek kau…"

"Yak! Lepaskan! Atau aku akan laporkan pada Sonsaengnim!"

"Changmin-ah…."

"Aishhh… Ya sudah ayo kita pergi!" perintah Jessica kepada kedua teman namjanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" Changmin membantu Junsu berdiri.

"gwenchana Min…."

"Hyung…. Aishh sebaiknya kau ceritakan semua ini pada Yoochun hyung. Aku yakin dia…"

"Sudah lah Min. Aku tidak mau bahas ini…"

_._

_._

_._

_Jayurobge johanureul Naragado nolla jimalayo_

_Uri aphe pyor choju sesangi Nomuna sojunghe hamke ramyon _

.

.

Yoochun berdiri disamping pintu dapur apartmentnya. Yoochun tersenyum mendengar Junsu bernyanyi, menurutnya suara Junsu itu sangat merdu walau saat berteriak lebih terdengar seperti suara lumba-lumba. Kalau tidak menjadi kekasihku, Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal, tapi tidak, kau hanya boleh bernyanyi untukku. Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang sedang memanggang roti buatnya pagi itu.

Grab~ Yoochun memeluk Junsu tiba tiba dari belakang. "Morning baby Suie." Chu~ sebuah kecupan dipipi chubby Junsu darinya.

"Yak, Chunnie ihh." pipi Chubby itu terlihat bersemu merah. "Kajja, sarapan! nanti terlambat kekantor." Junsu mendorong Yoochun menjauh darinya. Junsu lalu menyajikan roti dan susu hangat buat Yoochun di atas meja makan. Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namjacingu-nya itu. "Ne baby." Yoochun memakan sarapannya.

"Selesai." ucap Yoochun saat menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ne, sekarang pergilah nanti terlambat, Tuan Park." Junsu membawakan tas kerja Yoochun lalu menarik Yoochun menuju pintu apartment.

"Yak, Nyonya park mengusirku eoh, padahal masih ingin bersama." Yoochun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Yak, pergi sekarang atau nanti malam tidur didapur." ucap Junsu mengancam.

"Aishh ya baiklah." Chu~ sebuah kecupan lagi kali ini dibibir Junsu. "Sampai jumpa baby, annyeong!" Yoochun melangkah menuju lift.

"Ne, hati hati baby Chunnie. Sampai jumpa." Junsu masuk lalu mengunci pintu.

Junsu berjalan menuju dapur dan membereskan meja makan. Tidak lama setelah kepergian Yoochun bel apartment yoosu berbunyi. "Nuguya? Yoochun?" gumam Junsu. Junsu berjalan menuju pintu apartment lalu membuka pintu. Junsu

langsung membulatkan matanya saat tau siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"N-nyonya Park. A-anyeong haseyo." dengan sedikit gugup Junsu membungkukkan badan seraya menyapa ibu Yoochun.

"Kau kah namja yang bernama Kim Junsu itu?" ucap ibu Yoochun terdengar sangat ketus. Dia memadang Junsu dari atas sampai bawah.

"N-ne." junsu benar benar sangat gugup. "S-silahkan masuk." ucapnya.

Ibu Yoochun masuk menuruti Junsu. Dia melihat sekeliling apartment. Lalu matanya berhenti pada sosok Junsu. Ibu Yoochun terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Junsu. Ya, tidak mudah menerima bahwa putra kebanggaannya itu adalah seorang Gay. "Junsu-ssi, huh. Aku dan suamiku sudah mengetahui sejak lama hubungan kalian. Aku sudah menyelidiki asal usulmu. Dengar baik-baik. Putraku adalah pewaris utama Park Corp. Calon istri Yoochun sudah kami persiapkan. Jadi, tolong pakai akal sehatmu bahwa hubungan kalian tidak akan mungkin bersatu. Tinggalkan Yoochun secepatnya."

"T-tapi nyonya aku sangat mencintainya. Aku…."

"Apa? Cinta… kau hanya memanfaatkan anakku dengan memanfaatkan cintanya. Dengar baik-baik Junsu-ssi, sekali pun putraku seorang Gay, kau tetap tidak pantas untuknya. Kau.."

"Eommaaaa.. cukup!" Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat ibunya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yoochun-ah.. Eomma…"

"Dengarkan aku. Junsu tidak pernah memanfaatkanku. Aku yang memintanya tinggal disini eomma. Aku yang memintanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya, jadi jangan berharap aku akan meninggalkannya." Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan menggenggam erat tangan Junsu.

"Yoochun-ah kau benar-benar sudah gila." ibu Yoochun terlihat jijik melihat pemandangan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoosu yang masih terpaku.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Yoochun menarik Junsu kepelukannya. "Suie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoochun. "Gwenchana chagi~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi Yhoochun tau senyum itu palsu. Dia tahu persis pasti Junsu sangat terluka.

"Kenapa balik lagi, bukannya tadi kekantor?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku…" Yoochun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya lalu kembali memeluk Junsu.

"Yak, gwenchana Chunnie ya." Junsu melepaskan pelukannya lagi. "Sana balik kekantor ne." Junsu pergi menuju kamar mereka.

Yoochun mengikuti Junsu dan mengintip dari luar kamar. Dilihatnya Junsu melamun menatap luar jendela sambil terisak. Yoochun ingin masuk lalu menenangkan Junsu tapi langkahnya terhenti. Dia tahu persis lambat laun hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Melepaskanmu, atau mempertahankanmu tetap berada disisiku, sama-sama membuatmu terlukakan. Tolong, tolong katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap apalagi memelukmu. Aku lebih terluka melihatmu terluka. Tolong aku. Jangan.. jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku terlihat tak berguna seperti ini. . . Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya.. "Junsu ya…"

.

.

.

Junsu melangkah semangat memasuki gedung apartmentnya dan Yoochun. "Hmm, Terigu.. Pasta Coklat … Margarin…" gumam Junsu seraya menatap kantung belanjaan yang tengah di jinjingnya. Junsu kemudian masuk kedalam Lift bersama dua orang yeoja yang ia kenal sebagai tegangganya. Yah, Junsu memang tak terlalu akrab dengan penghuni di gedung Apartment ini. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya sendiri sembari menunggu Yoochun pulang.

"Aigooo, apa mereka tak punya malu. Ck! Tinggal bersama sebagai sepasang Gay, menjijikkan." Bisik salah satu dari Yeoja itu sambil melirik Junsu.

"Nde, Ck! aku dengar pacarnya itu anak orang kaya. Sedang dia ini berasal dari panti asuhan. Cih, dia benar-benar tak tahu malu. Pasti dia memanfaatkan pacarnya sendiri." Lanjut yeoja yang satu lagi. Dan terlihat jelas ia memandang tak suka Junsu yang berdiri di samping mereka.

Junsu tahu, sangat tahu bahwa yang mereka bicarakan adalah dirinya. Nde! Dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Pintu lift kemudian terbuka. Segera saja Junsu keluar tanpa berniat meladeni kedua yeoja itu.

Junsu kemudian memasuki apartment lalu menuju ke dapur dan meletakkan semua belanjaanya tadi di meja. Junsu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari Jas blazer yang di pakainya.

Junsu membuka kotak kecil itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah Cincin Bvlgari yang telah ia pesan sejak sebulan yang lalu untuk ulang tahun Yoochun. Tentu saja untuk membeli cincin ini ia diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café saat Yoochun di kantor.

Entahlah mengapa tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya untuk membelikan Yoochun cincin Bvlgary, bukankah seharus Yoochun yang membelikan untuknya. Junsu ingin mengikat Yoochun?

Junsu meletakkan kembali cincin itu ke dalam kotak dan meraih kembali semua bahan untuk membuat cake coklat kesukaaan Yoochun. Entah berhasil apa tidak?

Junsu bersenandung seraya senyum mengembang di wajah imutnya saat memulai aksinya membuat cake coklat untuk kekasihnya yang hari ini berulang tahun.

Tiba-tiba senyum itu memudah saat mengingat ucapan para yeoja di lift tadi. Tidak? bukan hanya yeoja itu. Bahkan setiap orang yang di jumpai dan di kenalnya mengatakan hal serupa. Memang, tak pernah sekalipun Junsu berniat membalas cibiran orang-orang itu hanya untuk sekedar membela diri. Kau mau bilang Junsu lemah? Bahkan dia tak peduli. Junsu sering menangis dalam diam dan memperlihatkan wajah baik-baik saja didepan Yoochun. Kadang juga tersenyum di paksakan. Nde, baginya asal bersama Yoochun dia pasti akan selalu kuat. Dunia tidak menerimanya? Junsu bahkan tak peduli. Dunia? Dunia Kim Junsu adalah Park Yoochun. Nde, setiap senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, itu berasal dari dunianya, Yoochunnie.

Bagaimana kalau dunianya itu Justru menjadi ancaman bagi orang-orang yang tak bersalah kelak…?

**End flashback**

**_._**

_****__For You It's Separation_**_, _****_To_**_****__Me It's Waiting_

**_._**

**Dua tahun kemudian~~**

BRAAAKKK! Terdengar seseorang membanting sebuah gelas yang berisi the hangat. Aura kemarahan sangat jelas terlihat pada namja yang di panggil tuan muda itu. Sementara seorang gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya terlihat bergetar disamping pria yang sedang terlihat akan sangat murka. "Yak apa kau tuli hah, aku sudah bilang tidak suka teh yang terlalu manis begini."

"M-maaf t-tuan muda, a-aku akan s-segera membuatkan yang b-baru." ucapnya seraya gemetar.

"Mwooo? Kau… tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini aku mohon, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini tuan muda." yeoja yang notabanenya salah satu pelayan Namja yang dipanggil tuan muda itu bersimpuh.

"Yak, yoochun ah.. apa yang kau lakukan" seserang datang dan membantu pelayan muda itu berdiri. "Pergi lah kedapur dan buatkan teh yang baru untuknya"

"Hyung, dia …"

"Kau… sudah lah jangan seperti ini terus. Lama-lama semua pelayanmu habis kau pecat, lalu siapa yang akan bekerja dirumah seluas ini huh." Namja itu mengambil sebuah tongkat dan memberikannya pada yoochun.

"Ya baiklah Yunho hyung, Lalu mau apa kau kesini pagi-pagi." Tanya Yoochun pada sepupunya yang juga bertugas sebagai dokter pribadinya itu.

"Yoochun ah, aku mendapatkan donor cornea mata yang cocok denganmu. Aku mohon kali ini kau jangan keras kepala Yoochun." Yunho berusaha membujuk Yoochun lagi setelah dia menolak bahkan sudah hampir sepuluh pendonor cornea mata untuknya sebelum ini.

Yoochun terdiam sesaat. "Ani hyung, berikan saja pada pasienmu yang lebih membutuhkann. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu." Ucap Yoochun datar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dibantu dengan sebuah tongkan yang selama dua tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar untuk kesekian Yoochun menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya agar bisa melihat lagi yang tidak semua orang-yang mengalami kebutaan akibat kecelakan- bisa dapatkan.

"Pak kim, aku ingin ke taman." perintah Yoochun kepada maid setianya sejak kecil itu.

"Baik tuan." dengan sabar Pak Kim membantu Yoochun memakai jacketnya lalu keluar menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di taman. Taman yang terus menjadi saksi Yoochun masih menunggu Junsu. Taman yang menjadi saksi Yoochun tak pernah melupakan Junsu. Bahkan sampai detik ini Yoochun tak pernah percaya –atau lebih tepatnya tak rela- Junsu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Semua orang bahkan telah menyerah pada keadaan Yoochun. Membiarkan Yoochun terus terpuruk dalam duka yang tak pernah berakhir. Sampai saat ini hanya Pak Kim dan Yunho hyung yang masih punya sedikit kesabaran untuk terus ada disamping Yoochun dan tak meninggalkannya. Orang tua Yoochun sudah tak mau menghadapi kekeras kepalaan putra sulungnya itu.

Seperti biasa, Yoochun menyuruh maid paruh baya ini menunggu dimobil lalu ia pergi ketaman dan duduk di ayunan yang berada di tengah taman tersebut. Walau dia tidak bisa melihat lagi, namun dia sangat mengenal letak taman ini karena sudah terbiasa. Sekitar satu jam Yoochun duduk disana akhirnya dia pergi dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil dengan di bantu Pak Kim.

"Pak Kim, aku ingin ke toko bunga." ucap Yoochun saat ia dan pak kim telah berada dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit mereka sampai disebuah toko bunga langganan Yoochun. Pak Kim dengan sigap membantu Yoochun memasuki toko bunga tersebut.

"Nonya Lee. Aku ingin memesan bunga anggreknya seperti biasa." ucapnya pada pemilik toko tersebut.

"Ah Yoochun-ssi. Ne aku bahkan telah menyiapkannya untukmu." nyonya Lee lalu membawa sebucket angrek ungu dan menyerahkannya kepada Yoochun. "Pasti Istrimu benar-benar bahagia Yoochun-ssi. Setiap tahun kau selalu tak lupa memberi bunga kesukaannya saat anniversay kalian. Happy anniversary ya, sampaikan salamku pada istrimu." ucap Nonya Lee yang memang tidak ta

hu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ah ne gomawo Nyonya Lee." ucapnya lalu sedikit membungkuk. Pak Kim lalu membayar bunga tersebut lalu membantu Yoochun kembali kedalam mobil.

_._

_._

_Heong keureojin nae meori cheoreom_

_Nae maeum sokdo jeomjeom eongmangi dwaegajyo_

_Yojeumeun jeongmal saneunge saneunge aniya_

_Geunyang niga bogo sipeo_

_Kkajit sarang neoran yeojaga mwoga_

_Geuri johatgo himdeunji moreugesseo_

_Nune tto balbhineun seulpeun chueogeul_

_Jam mot irul i bam tto eotteokhae _

_Dan hana gatgo sipeun sarang_

_Tto beorigo sipeun geu sarang_

_Gajil sudo u~ u~ beoril sudo_

_Eobtneun sarangi silhdaguyo_

_Neoman bomyeon nawatdeon useum_

_Itgawa du nun pyojeong gieogi an najyo_

_Geoureul bomyeon waenji natseon_

_Saram han myeongi ige naran marieyo_

_._

_._

"Kyaaaa bukannya itu Xiah. Hwaaa suaranya benar-benar bagus yaa. Dia juga tampan." ucap seorang kariawan di toko bunga tersebut.

"Ne, aku benar-benar semakin menyukainya." balas kariawan lainnya yang notabene-nya memang seorang fansgirl.

Yoochun yang mendengar nyanyian yang berasal dari sebuah acara TV itu pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa sadar bunga yang berada ditangannya terlepas.

"S-suara itu… hah… Suara itu hanya ada satu orang yang punya suara seperti itu…" Yoochun pun menghampiri kariawan di toko bunga tersebut dengan susah payah karena beberapa kali dia sempat menabrak sebuah meja. "Kau.. Kau bilang siapa itu yang sedang bernyanyi di TV siapa namanya. Bisa kah kau jelaskan padaku!"

Kedua kariawan itupun nampak kebingungan."T-tuan anda kenapa?" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Pak Kim segera menghampiri Yoochun. "Tuan Yoochun."

"Tolong jelaskan saja, aku mohon. Siapa dia?" Yoochun tak menghiraukan Pak Kim.

"D-dia adalah Xiah. Dia penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. W-waeyo tuan?" jawab salah satu kariawan tersebut yang tampak kebingungan.

"Xiah. Dia seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun." gumam Yoochun mengulang kalimat kariawan tersebut.

Suara itu… Meski sudah dua tahun berlalu tanpa sekalipun dia mendengar suara nan merdu itu, namun masih terekam jelas di ingatannya saat sang pemilik suara itu me-lullaby dirinya sebelum tidur, membangunkannya di pagi hari ataupun menyambutnya saat pulang ke apartment mereka.

"Pak Kim. Kita pergi sekarang."

Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi, Pak Kim menuruti semua keinginan Yoochun. Mereka telah berada di dalam mobil sekarang.

"Pak Kim, tolong hubungi Yunho hyung sekarang."

"Baiklah Tuan." Pak Kim meraih ponsel yang di berikan Yoochun lalu men-dial nomor Yunho. Setelah tersambung, ia mengembalikannya pada Yoochun.

"Yoboseyo. Yunho hyung.."

"…."

"A-aku … aku ingin donor itu. A-aku ingin melakukan operasi secepatnya."

"….."

"Nde, aku segera kesana sekarang."

Yoochun kemudian menutup telponya setelah pembicaraanya dengan Yunho selesai.

"Pak Kim, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah, aigoooo! Ada apa denganmu, eoh? hampir saja aku memberikan Donor ini pada Pasien lain. Ck!" tanya Yunho seraya membantu Yoochun duduk di kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

"Eunghh G-gwenchana hyung. A-aku… aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hidupuku." Jawab Yoochun asal.

"Aigoooo, baiklah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya sekarang dan operasi akan segera di laksanakan." Ucap Yunho seraya beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun untuk mengurus operasi.

"Ne, gomawo hyung." Balas Yoochun tersenyum.

Aku… aku akan segera menemukanmu… Xiah? Atau aku harus memanggilmu, Suie? Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. "Semuanya… akan segera terungkap."

.

.

.

**Lima hari kemudian...**

Yoochun masih berada di Rumah sakit pasca transpalasi kornea mata. Dari hasil pemeriksaan Yunho, sejauh ini kondisi pencangkokan kornea mata pada Yoochun sangat baik. Dan pada hari ke lima, Yunho akan segera membuka perban yang menutup mata Yoochun

"Chun-ah, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Nde, hyung." Jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Baiklah. Kita buka sekarang…" Yunho yang di damping beberapa perawat kini tengah membuka perban yang melilit di kepala Yoochun dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sekarang… Buka matamu pelan-pelan, Chun."

Yoochun hanya mengangguk lemah. Matanya di gerakkan perlahan untuk membuka. Terlihat Yoochun kesulitan dan matanya berkedip-kedip. Cahaya yang sudah dua tahun ini menghilang dari hidupnya… Kini perlahan muncul dan sangat menyilaukan mata…

Yoochun menangkup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa terasa sakit, Chun?" tanya Yunho kuatir.

"Ne, hyung."

"Sekarang katakana padaku. Apa Kau tahu ini berapa?" Yunho meletakkan tiga jari tangannya tepat di depan mata Yunho.

"Ck! Kau kira aku anak SD, eoh." Yunho terkekeh di buatnya.

"Ck! bukannya berterima kasih, malah bertingkah sombong, eoh." Yunho meraih Yoochun kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Yoochun pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Hmm ne, Cheonmayo." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak adik sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah Yoochun sekarang. Di kamarnya, bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sehari setelah berhasilnya operasi transpalasi kornea mata itu, ia tak buang waktu dan langsung memulai aksinya. Kini semua majalah tentang Xiah tengah bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Xiah, namja berumur 26 tahun, penyanyi yang tengah bersinar namanya. Dan semua informasi mengenai karir dan prestasi Xiah tentunya, namun tak ada satupun dari artikel itu yang menjelaskan tentang masa lalu namja yang menurut Yoochun memang benar bukan Junsu-nya itu.

Bukan! karena Xiah adalah sosok namja dengan tatapan mata yang dingin, memancarkan aura kebencian dan sangat glamour. Karena Junsu-nya adalah sosok namja yang hangat, ceria dan sederhana. Mereka benar-benar berbeda, setidaknya penampilan fisiknya, namun tidak dengan hati dan jiwanya. Mereka tetap orang yang sama. Junsu bersembunyi di balik penampilan Xiah, atau Xiah yang menyembunyikan Junsu. Entahlah! Semua pertanyaan itu masih segera Yoochun temukan Jawabannya. Pertemuan? Iya! Pertemuan dengan Namja yang mengaku bernama Xiah itulah tujuannya kini.

"Suie… Aku akan membawamu kembali. Tunggu aku, chagiya."

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

Seorang namja imut dengan tatapan dingin, kini tengah berdiri seraya meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya saat alunan music mulai bergulir di ruangan yang berdinding kaca. Beberapa orang –atau lebih tepatnya dancer pengiring- kini tengah berada di belakangnya mengikuti setiap gerak namja tersebut.

Lima jam kemudian…

Alunan music sudah berhenti. Namja imut tadi merebahkan dirinya di lantai dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Kini tinggal dia sendiri di ruangan ini, atau lebih tepatnya ruangan berlatih dance, setelah satu jam yang lalu latihan bersama dancer pengiringnya selesai ia melanjutkan sendiri latihan.

"Xiah, kau telalu berlebihan. Ayolah istirahan. Kita pulang sekarang nde." Seorang namja tampan dan berpostur tinggi kini duduk di sampingnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah botol air mineral.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Max. Pulang duluan sajalah. Aku akan latihan dua jam lagi."

"Yak! Xiah, kau bisa membuat tubuhmu itu remuk, aishh Jjinja!"

"Ck! kau yang berlebihan, Max. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini adalah konser pertamaku, jadi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan penonton nantinya."

"Hah.. Baiklah. Aku temani, ne."

"hmm terserah kau saja…"

Alunan music kembali berbunyi. Namja imut itu kembali mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Tubuh mungil yang sudah penuh peluh itu kembali meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan music yang mengiringi gerakannya.

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

"Nde, kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?"

"…"

"Jadi hari ini dia akan mengadakan konser pertamanya di Stadion Olimpiade Jamsil. Baiklah. Kerjamu bagus."

PIP~

"Junsu-ya… aku akan segera menemukanmu. Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku. Bogoshippo~"

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

Seorang namja dengan tersenyum manis, kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung. Semua orang berteriak dan mengeluh-eluhkan namanya. Namja itu mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya saat alunan musik Tarantallegra mulai bergulir di panggung itu. Suara histeris dan eluh-eluh penonton terdengar semakin menyeruak seolah ingin mengimbangi alunan music yang memekakkan telinga itu.

.

.

.

Yoochun tersandar di Jok mobilnya, kini ia telah berada tepat di depan gerbang Stadion Olimpiade Jamsil. Terpampang jelas di sana sebuah banner besar yang menampilkan sosok penyanyi yang tengah bersinar, Xiah.

Foto hitam putih memperlihatkan Xiah dengan sebuah jubah dengan konsep gelap dan menyeramkan. Serta dengan warna rambut pirang terang , dan kuku yang di warnai gelap seraya dengan eye linernya. Xiah juga menampilkan senyum –yang menurut Yoochun- seperti di paksakan. Tak ada ketulusan disitu.

Yoochun menenangkan hatinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk kedalam. Di benarkannya penutup kelapa pada hoodie yang ia kenakan, tak lupa memasang kaca mata hitam. Kini ia telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Venua yang menjadi tempat Konser Xiah di adakan.

"Maaf tuan, bisakah kau tunjukan tiketmu." Seorang penjaga menghalangi langkah Yoochun yang ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam Venue yang menjadi tempat konser Xiah yang sedang berlangsung.

Ahhh Shiiittt! Aku melupakan sesuatu. Umpatnya dalam hati. Segera ia meraih ponselnya dan men-dial nomor seseorang. "Yoboseyo…"

Yoochun menunggu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya seseorang datang dan berbisik kepada penjaga tersebut. "Tuan, silahkan masuk."

Yoochun menyeringai. Mudah baginya kalau hanya masalah seperti ini. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Yoochun segera melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

.

.

.

"Yorobeun! Jeongmal gomawo. Apa kalian senang, eoh?" Xiah tersenyum kearah Fansnya yang tak henti-hentinya histeris karenanya.

"Oke! Next song! Kali ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang sangat special untukku. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini.…. Magic Castle."

.

.

.

_Mideulsu innayo_

_Naui kkum sogeseon neoneun mabeobe ppajin gongjurangeol_

_Eonjena neoreul hyanghan momjisen su manheun eoryeoum ppunijiman_

_Geureona eojena gudeun dajim ppunijyo_

_Dasi neoreul guhago malgeorago_

_Dusoneul moa gidohaetjyo kkeuteomneun yonggiwa jihyereul dallago_

_Mabeobui seongeul jina neupeul geonneo_

_Eodumui dunggul sok meolli geudaega boyeo_

_Ije naui soneul jababoayo_

_Uriui momi tteooreuneun geoseul neukkijyo_

_Jayuropge jeo haneureul_

_Naragado nollaji marayo_

_Uriape pyeolpyeojil sesangi_

_Neomuna sojungi hamkkeitdamyeon_

_._

_._

_._

Yoochun terpaku. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di barisan belakang pada bagian Festival. Kini ia bisa melihat begitu jelas sosok bernama Xiah itu. Suaranya… dan lagu itu. Bukankah itu lagu favorite Junsu, lagu yang sering Junsu nyanyikan dulu. Satu hal yang Yoochun yakini sekarang. Iya, sosok namja yang tengah bernyanyi di depannya kini adalah…. Kim Junsu-nya.

Junsu ya… aku merindukanmu… jeongmal… Aku sungguh ingin memelukmu sekarang. Suie…? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. Bahkan semua orang mengatakan kau telah meninggal. Tapi kini kau ada di hadapanku sebagai Xiah. Kau.. dan kau telah menjadi seorang peyanyi yang tengah bersinar. Perlahan air mata Yoochun mengalir di pipinya.

Cahaya! Ya benar… Cahaya itu hadir lagi dalam hidupku. Kim Junsu, dialah cahaya itu…

.

.

.

"Ahhh~ lelah sekali…" terdengar desah kelehan dari seorang namja imut yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di sofa ruang tunggu. Setengah Jam yang lalu, Konsernya baru saja selesai.

Xiah berdiri dan hendak meraih ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di ruang laci ruang ganti ini…

GRAB~

Xiah terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Seseorang –yang entah siapa tiba-tiba memeluknya- dari belakang. Sepertinya pelukan ini tidak asing buatnya.

"N-nuguyaaa? Max…?"

"Suie… nan bo-go-ship-po…" suara Husky itu…. jelas itu bukan Max.

"Yak lepas! Siapa kau?" pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Suie…. Hiks… aku sangat merindukanmu… aku merindukanmu… jeongmal..."

Namja itu perlahan merenggangkan pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Xiah.

PLAK~

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku terpaku saat tangan mungil itu menamparku. Mata kami bertemu dan saling menatap sekarang. Tatapan itu penuh kebencian. Wae? Mengapa seperti ini Junsu-ya? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, eoh. Aku bahkan tak mampu mengatakan apapun selain… Aku merindukanmu!

"Yak! Pak Lee, tolong usir Namja tidak waras ini. Cepat!" dia berteriak memanggil para Bodyguart-nya.

"Suie… " aku berusaha kembali menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Tapi kali ini ia memberontak dan terus berteriak marah padaku. Sampai para bodyguard-nya datang dan menyeretku keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aishh mengesalkan sekali. Apa dia Fanboy?" dia menatap kesal padaku.

"Junsu-yaaa! Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku ingin bicara, ku mohon lepaskan!" mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukanku dan meleparku dengan kasar ke luar pagar hingga tersungkur.

Kulihat dari kejauhan Junsu memasuki mobilnya. Aku berusaha berdiri dan mengejar mobil yang sudah melaju.

"Junsu-yaaaa! Ku mohon berhenti! Junsu-yaaaaaa!" mobil itu telah jauh meninggalkanku. "A-apa yang terjadi padamu, Suie? mengapa kau tak mengenaliku..."

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Xiah, ada apa? Mengapa namja itu mengejarmu?"

"Nam molla! Dia tiba-tiba datang ke ruang ganti dan memelukku. Benar-benar tidak waras."

"MWORAGO?"

"Ya Max! jangan berlebihan. Aku rasa dia hanya fanboy, haha."

"Kau yakin? Dia hanya Fanboy?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"hmm.. Gwenchana…" Max menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jok mobil. Nuguya?

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

**Setelah kejadian malam itu**…

Yoochun memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Junsu. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bertanya langsung pada Junsu. Kini, Namja pemilik suara Husky ini telah berada di dekat rumah Junsu. Yoochun bersukur tidak ada banyak pengawal sekarang. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu.

Ting Tong…

Terdengar derap langkah dari dalam rumah itu…

Seseorang membuka kan pintu… hanya keheningan yang tercipta beberapa detik…

"Yak! Kau namja yang semalam? Aishhh! Mau apa lagi? Kau menstalkerku, eoh?"

"Junsu-ya.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau… kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Junsu… Junsu… junsu siapa, eoh? kau ini mengigau ya? Sekarang ku mohon cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil polisi."

Yoochun menarik Xiah kedalam pelukannya. "Suie, kau jangan bercanda. Ku mohon!"

"Lepaaaasss! Ya, Tuan! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau jangan bercanda." Xiah berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu namun begitu erat.

BUGH

"Yak! Lepas….." tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Xiah dari dekapan Yoochun dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah tampannya.

"Kau… C-changmin…"

"Y-yoochun hyung…."

.

.

.

"Min, tolong jelaskan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Junsu? mengada dia tidak mengenaliku?"

"Dia.. setelah kecelakaan itu dia mengalami koma selama hampir tiga bulan. Setelah sadar, ia kehilangan hampir semua ingatannya. Dia mengalami amnesia cukup berat. Dokter bilang, Junsu hyung kehilangan memori yang menyakitkan baginya. Dan…. Dia sama sekali tak ingat padamu, kenangan yang menyakitkan itu." Changmin menatap lekat Namja di sampingnya kini. "Hyung… Junsu sekarang sudah punya kehidupan baru. Tolong hyung, tolong jangan kembali lagi padanya. Biarkan dia bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang."

Yoochun hanya bisa membeku mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Kenangan yang menyakitkan. Benarkah? Benarkan kenangan itu menyakitkan bagimu, Junsu.

"T-tapi min…."

"Hyung, kembali membuka lembar masa lalu kalian. Itu akan membuat Junsu hyung akan mengalami kesulitan dalam karirnya saat ini, karena hubungan masa lalu kalian akan menjadi scandal. Semua fansnya… pasti tidak mudah menerima kalau idola mereka pernah menjadi…. Seorang Gay. Hyung, dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalau Junsu terpuruk, tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Min, aku… aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya…"

"Yoochun hyung… tidak pernahkah kau berfikir semua hal yang menimpa Junsu itu semua karenamu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau akan menyelamatkannya. Kau jangan egois, Yoochun-ssi. Ku mohon tinggalkan rumah ini sekarang juga. Kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar memanggil polisi."

"Min…"

"Park Yoochun."

"Baiklah…."

Yoochun menatap sejenak Namja yang sudah di anggapnya, namdongsaeng itu lalu beranjak dari Rumah mewah itu. Yoochun tahu persis, bagaimana sayangnya Changmin pada Junsu…. Tapi Min, mianhae… aku tidak akan menyerah. Sekalipun kau mengusirku sekarang, aku tidak akan menyerah agar Junsu kembali padaku. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Changmin menatap nanar kepergian Yoochun. "Mian hyung… Jeongmal mianhae. Aku melakukan ini untuk Junsu. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti…"

"Max, apa orang itu sudah pergi?"

"Xiah… hmm, sudah. Dia sudah pergi."

"Ck! apa perlu aku menyewa pengawal juga saat dirumah sendiri. Aishhh, Jjinja!"

"Mulai besok, kita akan melakukannya."

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

_Dan hana gatkko sipeun sarang tto beorigo sipeun geu sarang_

_Gajil sudo u~ u~ beoril sudo eomneun sarangi siltaguyo_

_Nae sarang itkko sipeun sarang gieokago sipeun geu sarang_

_Moreugesseo u~ u~ sireo ijen jeongmal ssarangi siltaguyo_

_Gajil sudo u~ u~ beoril sudo eomneun sarangi siltaguyo_

_Ijen sarangi sireo…_.

"Suaramu merdu seperti biasa, Suie." Yoochun menutup ponselnya. "Aku… tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin Bvlgari. Cincin yang dulu pernah Junsu hadiahkan padanya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**kenapa TBC -_- jawabannya karena author kebanyakan ide dan jadilah FF ini Threeshot bkn twoshoot #okeship!**

**miaaaan klo ceritanya ngebosanin -_- Jujur emng rada ragu ngepost ini FF karena idenya udh banyak di pake n gada yg spesial selain... jreng jreng ini FF pertama saya #lagi2 gada yg tanya~~**

**_please i need review untuk kelangsungan chapter~ akan ada satu Chapt lagi~ thx yg udah review! keep review ndee !_** xD

**klo ada yg suka ya saya lanjutkan klo engga yaaa sampe sini aja! OAKS!**


	3. Only you are everything in my heart

**Chapter End (sad ending)**

**Flashback**

**Junsu POV**

Aku memandang punggung yang ku rindukan itu berjalan semakin menjauh. Sangat ingin aku berlari dan memeluknya. Mengatakan betapa aku juga merindukannya, aku selalu mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi… itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa memainkan peran ini dengan baik. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa menahan air mataku saat melihat ketulusan cinta di matanya saat menatapku.

Melupakanmu? Bahkan saat tubuh ini hancur sekalipun tidak akan bisa membuatku melupakanmu, Yoochunnie. Masa kecilku, masa remajaku semua berwarna karena kehadiranmu. Hanya karena dirimu aku merasa menjadi Kim Junsu yang paling berharga. Kau menunjukkan ketulusan cinta yang begitu besar padaku. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan malaikat yang selalu membuatku tersenyum.

Tapi… tolong mengertilah… Chunnie. Takdir tak berpihak pada cinta kita. Tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang menderita karena telah berani mencintai putra kebanggaan mereka. Aku akan bertahan sekuat tenaga. Tapi… tidak jika mereka meyakiti orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Yoochun-ah… Kim Junsu-mu memang sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Yang kau lihat saat ini bukanlah Junsu-mu. Bukan!

Aku menyeka air mataku…..

"Max, apa orang itu sudah pergi?"

"Xiah… hmm, sudah. Dia sudah pergi."

"Ck! apa perlu aku menyewa pengawal juga saat dirumah sendiri. Aishhh, Jjinja!"

"Mulai besok, kita akan melakukannya."

**End Flashback**

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong masalalu. Dimana aku masih bisaa melihat senyum itu. Dimana aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu. Dimana aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu saat melantunkan Lullaby untuk penghantar tidurku. Aku pernah bilang, kau hanya boleh bernyanyi untukku kan? Sungguh, aku tidak suka melihat orang lain memujamu. Aku tidak suka saat orang lain mendengar suara merdumu. Aku tidak suka saat orang lain melihat senyummu. Junsu-ya…. Aku masih percaya. Aku percaya aku masih ada dalam hati dan ingatanmu. Mengapa kau terus mengingkari dan menolak kehadiranku. Junsu-ya… I won't give up…

Dan disini lah aku sekarang. Tempat yang sarat akan kenangan tentang dirimu. Dua tahun yang lalu. Aku kembali lagi kesini setelah dua tahun berlalu. Dua tahun yang aku lewati tanpa adanya cahaya dalam hidupku. Cahaya yang menghilang bersama belahan jiwaku…..

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri koridor gedung apartment ini. Hingga kini aku tepat berdiri di apartment yang kami tempati dulu. Aku yakin sudah ada penghuni baru sekarang ini. semua sudah pasti berbeda. Aku mencoba beberapa kali menekan bell apartment ini. Tapi beberapa menit menunggu…. Tak ada jawaban….

"Yoochun-ssi."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Jongwoon-ssi."

"Annyeong Haseyo, Yoochun-ah." Sapanya membungkuk kearah ku. Dia adalah tetanggaku dan Junsu dulu sekaligus pengolah gedung apartment ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik dan menerimaku dan Junsu disini dulu.

"Annyeong Haseyo, hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" balasku.

"Aku sangat baik. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku….." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku lagi. Jongwoon hyung meremas pundakku.

"Junsu…. selalu datang ketempat ini Chun-ah. Setelah kau meninggalkan apartment ini, memang sempat ada yang menyewanya, tapi setahun yang lalu, seseorang membeli apartment ini dan belakangan… aku tahu dia ternyata adalah Xiah."

"Hyung…. Apa kau yakin? Junsu… maksduku Xiah… D-dia sering datang kesini? D-dia membeli apartment ini….?"

Ku lihat Jongwoon hyung membukakan pintu apartment itu. Aku hanya bisa terpaku beberapa saat. Kini aku telah berada di dalamnya….. semuanya tampak sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu saat kami masih bersama. Junsu-ya? Apa arti semua ini?

"Hyung, gomawoyo. Aku harus pergi sekarang." aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit kearah Jongwoon hyung. Ku lihat dia menanggungkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin. Aku ingin segera menemuinya. Kim Junsu-ku. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang. Aku bahkan tak sadar air mataku menetes. Aku sangat bahagia? Bahagia karena aku telah mengetahui Junsu-ku benar tak pernah melupakanku.

.

.

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju rumahnya. Tak sabar aku pun terus menambah kecepatan lajunya. Aku…. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Hujan! Saat ini rintiknya berusaha memperlambat jalanku. Namun aku tak peduli? Dan sama sekali takkan menghalangi jalanku. Bahkan kematian hampir memisahkan kami. Tapi aku mampu melaluinya.

.

.

Aku segera keluar dari mobilku. Sekarang bukan hanya hujan, tapi yang bertiup angin kencang juga berusaha mencegahku. Aku telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Terkunci! Aniya, ini takkan bisa menghalangi langkahku. Aku berusaha menaiki pagar ini. Sangat licin hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah. "Junsu-ya! Tolong buka! Junsu-yaaaa! Kim Junsu, biarkan aku masuk. Kau, kau tidak benar-benar melupakanku kan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Suie, ku mohon bukaaaa!" aku terus berteriak seperti orang gila. Hujan bahkan semakin deras, mencoba membuatku menyerahkan?

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Junsu POV**

"Hyung… aku tidak tahan lagi. Junsu hyung…" Changmin menghampiriku yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Ya! Max, kau bicara apa, eoh!"

"Hyung… temuilah Yoochun hyung dan katakan semuanya."

"Changmin-ah, aku sudah terjebak terlalu dalam, dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain terus memainkan peranku dengan baik." Ucapku menatapnya lekat. "Pak Lee, tolong suruh orang itu pergi."

"Baik Tuan." Ku lihat Body-guartku itu menuju ke luar rumah.

"Min, ikut aku sekarang." ucapku seraya menarik Changmin ke balkon rumahku. Semoga dengan ini Yoochun akan menyerah.

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

"Tuan. Pergilah, ku mohon. Aku tidak ingin berbuat kasar seperti malam itu." salah satu body-guart Junsu menghampiriku.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Xiah, aku akan tetap disini sampai dia mau menemuiku. Aku tidak peduli kalian akan memukulku sekalipun, aku tidak akan pergi." ku lihat dia hanya menghela napas kemudian beranjak meninggalkanku.

Junsu… aku melihatnya kini bersama Changmin. Sekali saja ku mohon lihat aku, Suie. Lihat aku! Aku hanya terpaku. Aku harap dia akan luluh.

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Junsu POV**

"Min, cium aku sekarang." air mataku perlahan menetes.

"Hyung, a-apa yang kau-"

"Setelah ini kau bisa memiliku seutuhnya…"

Yoochun-ah… Jeongmal mianhae… Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu. Ku mohon… Lupakan lah aku…

_But please know this_

_Only you are everything in my heart_

_Because I only know you, because I don't know any other love_

Changmin menarikku dan menyatukan bibir kami. Aku hanya bisa membeku. Ku pejamkan mataku. Aku sungguh kejam…. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam…

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku terpaku menyaksikan semua itu. Junsu…. air mataku tak dapat ku cegah lagi. Aku meremas pagar rumah ini sekuat tenagaku, hingga ku lihat darah mengalir di sela air hujan yang terus membasahiku. Perih! Tapi… itu tak sebanding dengan perih di sudut hatiku… Hatiku yang kau lukai ini, masih tak percaya kau telah berpaling dariku, Suie.

_I don't know where the end is_

_But the one thing I do know is that I can't stop_

End Yoocun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

Perlahan Junsu mendorong Changmin menjauh darinya. Junsu berlari menuju meninggalkan balkon rumahnya. Changmin menyeka air matanya. "Su hyung… Aku tahu sampai kapanpun, aku takkan bisa menggantikan tempatnya di hatimu. Tapi aku juga tak ingin menyerah…"

.

.

"Apa orang itu masih belum mau pergi?" Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Belum, tuan. Padahal sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiri di situ, mana hujan semakin deras." Jawab Pak Lee, salah satu body-guart Junsu.

DEG~

Junsu merasa sakit di dadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan namja yang sangat di cintainya seperti itu. Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya . "Aaaakkkhhhh."

Junsu berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Junsu tak mampu menahan isaknya saat melihat keadaan Yoochun sekarang. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar dan Junsu melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari tangannya. Junsu berlari menuju pagar rumahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoochun.

"Suie…" Ada pagar yang membatasi mereka. Yoochun tak bisa meraih Junsu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ku mohon pergilah Yoochun-ssi. Aku tidak mau sampai media tahu tentang kau disini dan ini akan menjadi scandal." Bahkan kalimat yang aku katakan ini sungguh kejam. Bisik Junsu dalam hati.

"Suie… Kau ingat ini, kau pernah memberiku cincin ini." Yoochun mengerluarkan sebuah cincin yang ia kaitkan dengan sebuah kalung. Cincin Bvlgari…

"Yoochun-ssi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Ku mohon sekali lagi pergi dari sini."

"Tidak akan… bilang padaku kau hanya pura-pura melupakanku. Sekarang lihat aku, lihat cincin ini. Katakan yang sejujurnya, katakan kalau kau benar-benar melupakanku, cincin ini, kenangan kita…."

Junsu menahan sesak di dadanya. Di rebutnya cincin itu kemudian melemparnya. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya Yoochun-ah. Kau, cincin itu, kenangan kita… Apa kau puas! Sekarang ku mohon berhentilah. Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu. Pergi dari sini, Yoochun-ah."

"J-junsu…." Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat namja di depannya kini. Ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Junsu sudah membuangnya, membuang kenangan mereka… seperti Junsu kini membuang cincin Bvlgari itu.

"Yoochun-ah… Ku mohon…"

"Andweeee, apa yang kau lakukan Suie…" Yoochun berlari ke arah cincin itu dilampar Junsu, sebuah taman di samping rumah Junsu. Di tangah derasnya hujan… Yoochun terus mencari cincin itu…

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya yang perlahan menetes. Junsu membuka pagar rumahnya lalu berlari menghampiri Yoochun. Di tariknya tubuh namja itu kedalam pelukannya. "Cukup… Chunnie. Cukup…"

"Aniya, aku harus menemukan Cincin itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang ku punya darimu. Hanya cincin itu yang menemaniku selama dua tahun ini, kenangan bersamamu hanya bisa ku rasakan lewat cincin itu, Suie. Aku begitu merindukanmu, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat fotomu. Aku…."

"Hiks… Park Yoochun pabo…." Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Suie…" Yoochun membalas pelukan Junsu.

Kedua namja ini terlarut dalam dunia mereka untuk beberapa saat. Meluapkan semua kerinduan yang tertahan selama ini kini, menyesakkan dada mereka. Sungguh, Junsu tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Kehangatan pelukan ini begitu ia rindukan… biarlah… tolong biarkan aku memeluknya sebentar saja….

**.**

_**For You It's Separation**_**, ****_To_**_**Me It's Waiting**_

.

Yoochun masih setia memandangi wajah malaikat yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya kini. Di peluknya erat tubuh ringkih itu. "Suie… Nan bogoshippeo… Saranghae…"

Ia bahkan menahan agar tak tidur semalaman nini hingga pagi menjelang. Yang ia tahu, Junsu pernah meninggalkannya saat pagi datang. Dan dia tak mau sampai itu terjadi lagi. Namun, Yoochun perlahan memejamkan matanya, terlelap dengan damai di sampai malaikat yang menjadi cahaya dalam hidupnya. . .

.

.

Junsu perlahan melepaskan pelukan Yoochun. Sedari tadi dia berpura-pura tidur agar Yoochun juga tidur, dan dia bisa segera pergi. "Chunnie, tunggu lah disini. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu. Setelah ini aku akan kembali padamu."

Junsu meraih sebuah kertas dan bulpoint di dalam nakas lalu menulis sebuah pesan untuk Yoochun. –_Chunnie, sore ini datanglah ke bandara. Aku menunggumu. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Di Jepang. Kau mau kan pergi bersamaku. Jangan terlambat, arraseo. Aku mencintaimu_- Junsu meninggalkan kertas itu di nakas lalu mencium kening Yoochun cukup lama.

Junsu bangkit perlahan dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Changmin sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya kini, dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Waeyo Min?"

"Semua surat kabar hari ini memuat scandalmu bersama putra sulung Park Corp. Park Yoochun. Jaejoong menunggumu di kantor CJes sekarang. Dan satu lagu, Xiah… Yang ku tahu keluarga Yoochun sampai detik ini tak pernah berhenti mengawasimu. Jadi, bukan hanya posisimu yang…."

"Sudah cukup Min, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku lelah, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku pergi dulu." Junsu beranjak meninggalkan Changmin

Changmin hanya menghela napas. "Hyung, seandainya dulu kalian tidak pernah bertemu…"

.

.

Perlahan Yoochun membuka matanya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari ia tertidur dan…. "Ahh shiiiit. Junsu kau dimana?" Yoochun bangkit dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Tidak ada. Yoochun berlari keluar kamar itu. "Junsu ku mohon jangan lakukan ini lagi…." Perlahan air mata itu kembali menetes.

"Yoochun hyung…"

"Min, kemana Junsu? kemana dia?" Yoochun menoleh dan mendekati Changmin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hyung, ku mohon pergi lah dari kehidupan Junsu hyung. Ini demi Junsu. Lihat ini." Changmin meperlihatkan salah satu surat kabar yang memuat scandal Junsu bersamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Shim Changmin. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Yoochun mencengkram kerah baju Changmin. Tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Atau kau lebih suka melihat keluargamu menghancurkannya, eoh! Keluargamu tidak akan tinggal diam. Kalau kau terpuruk karena scandal ini sangat mudah bagi keluargamu menyelamatkanmu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan Junsu." Changmin meninggikan suaranya.

"Min…"

"Junsu hyung dulu meninggalkanmu karena di ancam oleh keluargamu. Baginya, tidak masalah kalau dia yang tersakiti oleh keluargamu, tapi tidak dengan kehidupan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Keluargamu hampir saja menghancurkan panti asuhan kami, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. "K-kau b-bilang apa…?"

"Yoochun hyung, apa kau tahu semua yang ia alami karena ia berani mencintaimu. Dia selalu di sakiti orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan hubungan kalian. Semua orang menghina bahkan memandangnya jijik. Sudah cukup hyung, kau terlalu egois. Lepaskan Junsu hyung… Ku mohon."

Yoochun hanya terpaku mendengar semuanya. Aniya? Dia masih yakin Junsu akan bahagia bila bersamanya. Tapi kebahagian yang dapat mencelakai orang lain yang tak bersalah. Yoochun merasakan sesak yang teramat di dadanya. Haruskah ia menyerah? Melepaskan Junsu?

"Hyung, pergilah secepatnya dari sini."

Yoochun perlahan melangkah kakinya beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu. Meninggalkan malaikatnya. Menyerah . . .

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih dari saku celananya. "Mianhae Hyung. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya seraya membakar kertas itu. /Minnie kejam bgt disini/ T.T/jangan gebukin minnie ne/ T.T/?

.

.

BRUUK- Sebuah majalah terlempar di meja, tepat di depan wajah Junsu.

"Apaan ini Xiah. Aishhh, bisa kah kau jelaskan tentang berita ini." Jaejoong, adalah CEO CJes, agency dimana Junsu berada.

"Itu benar hyung, aku dan Yoochun memang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aishhh Jjinja! Sekarang juga kita adakan konferensi pers untukmu. Kau harus bilang semua yang di beritakan itu tidak benar. Masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan karirmu. Sejauh ini, pemberitaanmu hanya sebatas gossip. Jadi, kau harus menyangkal semuanya, Xiah."

Jaejoong menatap sejenak artis kesayangannya itu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, Xiah memang artis yang paling besar memberikan keuntungan pada agency. Jaejoong pun berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak… kita lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan."

.

.

Yoochun mendudukkan kursinya di taman. Di mana ia dan Junsu dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yoochun kembali menyeka air matanya. Rasanya ia sudah lelah. "Suie, ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah bintang yang bersinar. Tentu saja, aku akan terus melihat bintang itu dari jauh. Tanpa bisa aku raih. Selamat tinggal, Suie."

"Yoboseyo."

"…"

"Apa semua telah siap?"

"…."

"Nde, aku langsung ke bandara sekarang."

PIP~

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari taman itu. Sekarang tujuannya adalah bandara. Yoochun memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya, Virginia. Memulai semuanya dari awal di sana. Walau ia tahu persis hidupnya nanti tidak akan pernah bahagia. Tapi setidaknya, ia akan mencoba menjalani semuanya.

.

.

Jepretan kamera terdengar silih berganti. Kini Junsu atau yang mereka lebih kenal, Xiah, bersama Jaejoong tengah duduk di sebuah meja. Di kelilingi para pencari berita yang akan meliput konferensi pers ini.

"Xiah-ssi, apakah benar kau pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan Park Yoochun dan kalian pernah tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun?" salah satu dari mereka sudah menanyakan pertanyaan intinya.

Junsu terdiam beberapa saat. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini. Aku lelah, aku ingin kembali padanya. Apapun resikonya, aku sudah tidak peduli. Yoochun adalah hidupku, duniaku dan kebahagianku. Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja semua itu tidak benar. Ini hanya gossip yang jelas ingin merusak reputasinya. Xiah, sekarang jelaskan semuanya." Jaejoong melirik Junsu sekilas seolah memberikan isyarat.

"Benar. Aku dan dia pernah mempunyai hubungan yang sangat special. Kami pernah bersama selama tiga tahun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku lelah menutupi semua ini dari dunia. Hari ini akan ku kukatakan, aku sangat mencintainya, Park Yoochun. Ku rasa cukup. Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Junsu di iringi kembali suara kamera yang merekamnya silih berganti.

Junsu berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak di pedulikannya Jaejoong yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. Junsu bahkan berlari. "Chunnie, tunggu aku…"

.

.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tangga pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Virginia. Sekilas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Selamat tinggal, Suie." Yoochun memantapkan langkahnya memasuki pesawat itu….

.

.

Napas Junsu terengah-engah. Kini ia telah berada di bandara. Setengah jam lagi penerbangan ke Jepang. Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu Yoochun datang. Junsu tersenyum membayangkan sebentar lagi Yoochun akan berlari ke arahnya dan memelukkan.

Hingga setengah jam berlalu… Khayalan itu hanya tetap menjadi khayalan… Yoochun tak pernah datang dan memelukkan. Perlahan air mata Junsu mengalir di pipi Chubby-nya. Benarkah begini akhir dari perjuangan mereka. Dimana Yoochun sekarang? mengapa dia tidak datang kemari?

Junsu melangkah kakinya perlahan memasuki pintu masuk bandara. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Setelah semua yang ia katakan di konferensi pers itu, ia tidak mungkin tetap berada di Seoul. Junsu menoleh kebelakang, sekali lagi…. "Selamat tinggal, Chunnie."

.

.

Yoochun menyandarkan dirinya di kursi pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya pergi dari Seoul, dari Junsu… dari kebahagiannya…

Suatu hari nanti, kalau kau ingin kembali padaku. Aku akan selalu membuka hatiku untukmu. Jeongmal saranghae…. Junsuie.

.

.

Mungkin memang dalam kehidupan ini takdir tak mempersatukan kita, Chunnie. Suatu hari nanti, kalau takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, ku mohon kita berpura-pura lah tidak saling mengenal. Saranghae…. Jeongmal saranghae, Yoochunnie.

.

.

Takdri membawamu jauh dariku. Kita tahu kita masih saling mencintai, hatiku tetap milikmu. Tapi raga kita tak bisa bersama….Gomawo… Kau telah berjuang sampai akhir… Jeongmal gomawo….

.

.

Junsuie... sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu kembali. For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting...

**.**

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Huuuhh! aKhirnya selesai Juga ini Fanfic! T.T Sad ending ye kali ini…. tolong jangan gebukin saya ;_;

Mian klo pada kecewa sama Endingnya~ kkkk-v

note : kkk~ di Chap 2 emng sengaja bikin Junsu seperti amnesia- dan di chapt ini baru di perlihatkan klo dia cuma pura-pura amnesia hihih xD

ga mksd bikin bingung, cuma itu hanya semacam kejutan aja~ sesuatu hal yg tidak terduga #eaaa -apadeh-

kenapa terkesan menggangtung? biarlah sesekali Readers ber-imagine- sendiri bagaimana YooSu selanjutnya :D

REVIEW PLISHH~

and THX yg udah BACA dan REVIEW~~ ByeBye!


End file.
